


How Mortifying

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Smut, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Castle were celebrating. Too bad they really didn't have enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Mortifying

**Author's Note:**

> could you write a prompt based on this? howthisworks-caskett(.)tumblr(.)com/post/82089485280/kosma-u-beckett-luvs-her-goober-it-looks and the comment? (Prompt: Jim catches beckett giving castle head) :)

Holy shit, Kate."

Kate smiles around him, takes him deeper down her throat. She’s good at this, she knows. It’s almost a specialty of hers and there’s something immensely powerful about not only making his eyes roll back in his head, but being fully clothed while she does it. His hands are threading through her ponytail, trying to tug her where he wants her, but she resists. This is her game and he’s going to play it her way. 

It’s one of her favourite games, if she’s honest. He has a hell of a voyeur kink (she thinks it’s because he loves showing her off. She thinks she should be offended, as a woman and an officer, but she knows it’s a pride thing. He’s proud of her, looks at her like she’s going to disappear at any moment. There’s nothing not to revel in there.) and while she doesn’t, going down on him in the living room is kind of a middle ground for them. 

Plus, they don’t have much time. They’re taking advantage of it because Jim’ll be bringing Ava home any minute. They’re both humming with adrenaline and arousal, as they tend to do when they’re out celebrating together. He’s been touching her all evening (because that’s Rick, tactile and without boundaries) and she’s not innocent either. (She speaks in looks though, these little things she sneaks under her lashes.) She’d all but shoved him to the couch when they’d arrived. 

She takes him down her throat again, swirls her tongue around him as she strokes up. She lets her eyes flutter shut (because she gets a hell of a lot of pleasure out of this too) and moans around him. His hips buck and arch and she pulls back before she chokes, taking a moment to catch her breath. She lets her tongue play around him as she does, flattening it against the vein underneath, dragging up until she can flick at the spot just under the head that sends his body arching. His neck strains against the pleasure and Kate feels the responding throb through her own body. 

Her phone chimes then, her father’s text tone, and she reapplies her mouth in earnest. They’ve only got a few minutes, a few precious minutes because he’s going to have to clean up when she’s done with him and she can’t have her hair an absolute mess when her father comes in. 

"Kate," he breathes. "Kate, Kate, Kate."

She feels the way he tries to tug at her hair, to make her back off, but she’s having none of it. She wraps her mouth around him, swallows him, and revels in the long, low groan he releases. He’s on the edge, she can feel the way he’s teetering there. 

And then the door opens. 

Kate’s head comes up like a shot. Rick reaches for a pillow. Jim, who had been murmuring to baby Ava as he walked through the door stops dead. 

It’s a scene from Kate’s personal hell. 

Jim recovers first, puts on that blasé face that’s such a Beckett trait. “Want me to keep her tonight?”

Kate drops her head to the couch with a groan.


End file.
